


Scientific Inquiries

by MonkyingAround



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Building Friendships, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkyingAround/pseuds/MonkyingAround
Summary: Gibson is determined to find out what this strange blue goo is that he found at the scene of the three girls' crash. The real question is whether or not the headache was worth satisfying his curiosity.
Kudos: 4





	Scientific Inquiries

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to CandraHearts on here for reviewing and helping me edit this story. I wrote this while sick so it had a lot of spelling and grammatical errors that I just didn't pick up on so I owe you big time for correcting that! I hope you all enjoy!

Usually knocking on a door is a fairly mundane task, however in this situation the Hyperforce’s science officer could only stare at the entrance to the three girls’ ship, feeling as though he were in some sort of Shrodingers’s Cat situation. Historically these ladies were nothing but trouble, but his curiosity was simply too much to stand, which is why he stood there in the first place. Under his arm he had a clipboard of data and in his hand a small vial filled with shining blue goo he’d found at their crash site. Though he’d tried his best to decode the biological mysteries of the sample he collected, he’d hit a brick wall on progress. That’s why he stood there, trying to decide if the chaos was worth satisfying his curiosity.

If he were to knock, maybe he’d find out what this substance was, or maybe the chaos of three unbridled women would give him a bigger headache than it was worth. That is, if they even answered at all. Despite the impending doom that no doubt was headed his way, he gave in to his inquisitive mind and knocked. It only took a few moments before the door opened, a certain pink simian standing on the other side with a wide smile and sparkling eyes.

“Gibson!”

He had secretly hoped it would have been one of the other two. True Flora was nicer than her sisters but her alone was...unpredictable. Then again, would he even get answers out of the other two, or any less of a headache? Well, beggars can’t be choosers.

“Hello Flora,” Gibson replied, trying to be cordial. “I have a few questions I’d like to-”

Before he could finish speaking Flora had already jumped on him in a hug, cuddling up in an overly touchy fashion. “You came to see me? I knew you had a sweet heart under that grouchy frown!”

“Grouchy, wha-? Flora! Some space please!” He tried to push her away but she was stuck like super glue. That is, until she decided to let go and back away, giving Gibson plenty of room to dust himself off.

“You’re still huffy though,” the pink simian teased gently.

Deciding it was best to ignore that comment, Gibson finished fixing his fur, took a deep breath and faced his companion to try this again. “Flora, I’ve come here because I wish to inquire about a curious substance found at the scene of your ship’s crash.”

Flora leaned in while listening to him, her eyes shining. “Curious substance? What’s that?”

Gibson held up the small vial in his hand, instantly grabbing her attention. “Yes. This was found at the crash site of your ship.”

“Oh yeah, Dee was really mad she lost all that goop,” she said while giggling to herself.

A bit stunned that she was giving out information freely, the science officer took a few steps forward. “You know what this is?” 

“Yup!” Flora’s smile was wide and genuine. “Dee made it, so she knows more than me, but-”

“She _made_ this?” Gibson cut her off in surprise. Yes he’d hoped to find out some information on this goo, but never in his wildest dreams had he expected that these girls would have made it. This concoction, this mystery in liquid form which was clearly crafted with intense precision and chemical prowess...came from a group of destructive women? It was nearly beyond belief.

“Yeah, she did,” his companion answered, her head tipped to the side in confusion of his intense reaction. “What’s the big deal?”

“What’s the big deal!?” Gibson stepped towards her in an impulse to share his scientific mastery. “This is a solution that is nearly impossible to break down to its fundamental ingredients. True after many hours of research I was able to determine the elements that make up the liquid, but how anyone could manage to create such complicated yet stable bonds is remarkable! This is a triumph of the biological and chemical fields!”

In his impassioned speech he hadn’t noticed that he’d gotten right up in Flora’s face, whose eyes were now as big as dinner plates. Clearly she hadn’t expected such an intense reaction.

“I...have no idea what you just said,” she said after a moment. “But I think I know someone who will!” The pink monkey reverted back to her cheerful demeanor, grabbing Gibson’s wrist and pulling him into the ship, the door closing hard behind them.

* * *

The door to Dina’s dimly lit lab whooshed open and a certain blue monkey was tossed in, landing face first on the cold, metal floor. Flora stuck her head in after him and called out. “Hey Dee-dee! You have a visitor!” She then retreated from the lab, the door making the same whooshing noise as she pranced away.

After his unceremonious entrance, Gibson rubbed his head in hopes of fending off an oncoming headache and gathered his clipboard and vial. As he stood he became vaguely aware of the sound of running water, and following the sound directed his gaze upwards to see the walls lined with different rows of plants. Along the horizontal strips of greenery there was also a waterway system sending a small but steady stream of water to the thirsty flowers and herbs that decorated the lab. Botany wasn’t his favorite science, but nonetheless it was impressive.

Looking around further he saw an open doorway to his right where light was shining in. Peering through the entrance he saw another part of the lab that was clearly more chemistry themed. Instead of plants, the walls were lined with cupboards filled with flasks, tubes and all manner of chemicals stored away. Along the perimeter of the wall there was an L-shaped counter for conducting experiments. It was there he saw Dina, looking so focused on a current project that he wondered if she’d even heard his arrival.

He watched, intrigued, as she took what appeared to be several small, blue crystals and plopped them into a large, oval beaker filled with clear liquid. Almost immediately the crystals began dissolving, and using a glass rod she mixed the concoction together until it was a sparkling blue fluid. After assuring that all the particles were properly dissolved, she placed the beaker onto a bunsen burner set up beside her and turned on the flame, fiddling with the heat until she was satisfied. Once everything was to her liking, that was when she turned her head to face Gibson.

He froze under the intensity of her stare, feeling much more like a trespasser than a guest at this point. She was silent and unmoving, scanning him up and down as if to assess his presence. Deciding it best to break the ice, Gibson cleared his throat and stood up a bit straighter, trying to start things off in a more peaceful tone.

“Greetings Dina. My apologies for not announcing myself, I-”

“You’re the visitor?”

So she had heard, but then why didn’t she say anything? Nevermind, he had bigger questions. Her tone seemed even enough so she probably wasn’t upset, then again it was always hard to tell. Best to air on the side of caution, just in case.

“Yes, you see-” he attempted to continue but was cut off again.

“What do you want?”

Now he was starting to get a bit annoyed. What is it with these women and interrupting people? Nevertheless, he knew this was going to be challenging from the get go. No use in getting upset about it, especially while in the lion’s den.

“During my team’s investigation of your crash site I found an...unfamiliar substance,” Gibson began. “Naturally my first inclination as a scientific mind was to attempt to identify its core elements and deduce how such a thing was created. Unfortunately, despite my extensive research, I have reached an impasse and am unable to make further progress, so I concluded that the best course of action was to go to the source of its origin.”

Throughout his speech Dina hadn’t said a word, watching him stoically without any indication of emotion on her face. It was, well...a tad eerie to say the least that. Then again maybe her lack of reaction was a good thing? The fact she was taking so long to respond didn’t help him get a read on her either. After several long moments she finally spoke up.

“What is it?” As she spoke she noticed the chemical on the bunsen burner starting to boil out of the corner of her eye. She fluidly turned and turned off the burner and removed the beaker from its place, setting it down on the countertop before turning back to Gibson. As she moved it, the Hyperforce scientist noticed that the liquid inside was much thicker than it was before. Not only that, but it seemed to be emitting a faint blue glow. It was just like…

“That’s it!” He pointed excitedly at the beaker, eyes wide and shining like a child who just solved their first puzzle.

“Huh?”

Apparently Dina didn’t understand, but that could be easily corrected. Gibson fast-walked to her, presenting the vial of goo he found. “This chemical, I found it at the crash site!”

Dina studied the vial for a moment but seemed unfazed. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“I’ve been studying it for weeks without any progress. I could hardly believe when Flora told me you made it,” Gibson continued. “This is truly a marvel of chemical brilliance! Please, you must tell me how you made it.”

“No.”

Well, that was curt. A bit dumbfounded, the blue monkey’s happy expression turned downcast. She wouldn’t tell him? Why? Wasn’t information as grand as this meant to be shared? He sputtered a bit in confusion and upset before he found the right words.

“Wha- But...why?”

Dina paused for only a moment before looking away from him, walking a short distance to a nearby cabinet to get something. “Some information is better left unlearned.”

Well that was just... “Nonsense!” Gibson refuted. “Information and experimentation is how we learn about the universe!” His purple companion paid him no mind, but this wasn’t a topic he would give up on so easily. “By constantly collecting new data we are able to more fully understand the wonders of the cosmos, and by that logic, doesn’t it make sense to share knowledge freely? Imagine all we could learn! For example, this flower, one of the few things I managed to-”

“Flower?” That caught Dina’s attention, turning sharply towards him.

“Yes, one of the few bits of intel I was able to recover from my research,” Gibson continued on, flipping through the papers of his clipboard until he got to one with a picture of a gorgeous blue flower with the limited knowledge of it written below. He was so caught up in explaining that he didn’t notice the intense look on Dina’s face as she came closer. “There isn’t much, but this flower is an extremely rare specimen that rarely blooms on the wandering moon of Tirna 4. How you even got your hands on such a plant is a feat within itself! Imagine what we could do if we-”

This time Gibson was cut off not by words, but by Dina ripping the page about the flower straight from his clipboard. Stunned by the sudden aggression he could do nothing but watch as she read through the page, her brow lowering into a deep frown as she did so.

“This is...disconcerting,” was the only thing she said. The fellow scientist could only watch as she held a top corner of the paper over the bunsen burner and turned it on, setting the paper ablaze. That was enough to shock Gibson out of his silent stupor.

“My research!”

Dina said nothing. She didn’t even look at him, only focused on the burning paper which she set onto the steel countertop, watching the flame engulf the carefully crafted research he’d put together until all that was left was ash and a light scorch mark. He...he couldn’t believe it.

“Gibson,” Dina said, addressing him in a business-like tone and a level expression. “I apologize, but I must ask you to tell me where you found this information, and I would like you to erase all knowledge of this flower from your data banks.”

The usually mild mannered monkey’s confusion and shock transformed into rage in seconds. “This is absurd! I come here, trying to be civil, looking only for information and not only do you refuse, you burn my research as well!?” Abandoning his manners in his anger, he marched right up to Dina, stuck his face in hers and continued to shout. “You have been nothing but rude and dismissive of me, and now you want _my_ cooperation? The audacity! I refuse to comply with your demands until you give me a logical, reasonable explanation!”

Gibson stood back, crossing his arms and staring her down as he awaited her reply. Even as he yelled, Dina’s expression did not change. It was like she didn’t care about his reaction at all, which in turn only made him more frustrated. After a long stare-down, the purple monkey in front of him sighed heavily.

“You’re right. I apologize.”

“Pardon?” From rage back to befuddlement, he truly hadn’t expected that kind of reaction. He just screamed in her face in anger and her response was...reasonable? Who on Shuggazoom was this woman?

“You’re right, I was rude,” she continued, plowing forward with an explanation. “This flower...it is much more dangerous than it appears. In the past it has caused tragedy upon tragedy through the mere nature of its existence, which led to the overcultivation and destruction of its natural habitat. Over time it was forgotten, and since then the universe has been much more harmonious. Because I make use of such a dangerous specimen, it is also my duty to ensure that it is never misused, lest it lead to misfortune. If another catastrophe were to occur due to spreading knowledge of the bloom, then that too would be my responsibility.” She looked her blue companion straight in the eyes, the look in her own being serious and unwavering. “That is why I must ask you to delete all data in regards to this flower.”

Gibson was understandably shocked. Was it really possible for a flower to cause so much damage? Not only that but the way Dina was speaking was so much more eloquent than before. She almost sounded like a different person. After taking a few moments to absorb this mountain of new information, he finally found his voice.

“Well, Dina...you did incinerate a portion of my work so I am still a tad vexed with you.” He paused. “However, if your tale is legitimate I can understand why you would take such action. I must ask though, what use does such a perilous plant have to you?”

“It’s medicine.” Back to her blunt answers it would seem.

“Medicine?” Gibson asked.

“For Jacey.”

“And how, pray tell, can a medicinal flower cause such devastating destruction?”

The purple monkey lowered her head in apology. “It isn’t my place to tell you any more. I’m sorry.”

Sighing heavily, Gibson pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Could he really trust anything she’d just told him? She wasn’t the lying type, that tended to be Jacey’s specialty, but even so this was a far fetched story to say the very least.

“I understand if you don’t believe me,” Dina spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. “Perhaps...I could offer my assistance in return for your compliance?”

“Assistance?” The science officer was thoroughly confused, yet intrigued by her offer. “With what exactly?”

“Any project of your choosing,” she responded. “It’s clear I’ve caused you distress. This is the least I can do to make up for it.”

She was offering to help him...with anything? Any scientific venture he suggested? He had to admit, the idea of having a partner to work beside him in his lab was thrilling, even if it was technically payment. He couldn’t stop his eyes from lighting up slightly at the prospect.

“I suppose...if you insist. I have been researching a more efficient way to mine and convert fuel for the robot. Perhaps if you’d lend your assistance I can overlook this minor mishap.”

Dina nodded. “Very well. I’ll come by tomorrow afternoon. We can start then. Fair?”

“Yes, that sounds adequate,” Gibson said while extending his hand. “I look forward to working with you then, assistant.” That last word came out more giddy than he’d intended. His new scientific companion seemed to pay no mind to this however, taking his hand and shaking it kindly.

“Indeed.”

Perhaps it was premature, but he couldn’t help but think maybe Dina wasn’t as bad as he’d originally thought. True she was curt, and she could be rude and dismissive, but clearly she had some sense of morality and common decency. True, she and her sisters hadn’t exactly presented themselves as trustworthy, but maybe they deserved a chance to prove otherwise. Perhaps they could grow to be allies, or, dare he hope, even friends.

“Can you leave now?” Dina’s request crashed through his train of thought like a wrecking ball through a pane of glass.

“Excuse me?”

“I have to get back to work,” she explained, her face just as void of emotion as ever. “So could you leave? I find company distracting.”

This...was going to be more strenuous than he anticipated.


End file.
